Sitare Zamin ki
by krittz
Summary: no obligation to read as its a bdy gift only...fr our swt SHZK


hi frnds..tdy is someone's spcl day...my frst ff frnd **ZEHRA**..bttr knwn as **SHZK** here..

Its her bdy tdy..

And this is her demanded gift...i dnt knw if its worth reading

Apa..bahut details rvw mangti...pasand na bhi aye to bhi details mey bolna

Ok frnds this os will contain Shriya and all her dialogues in **

* * *

duo returning back home after a busy hectic day..Abhijeet is busy with his phone while a soothing smile present on his lips

Daya after some moments of silent drive asked "kya baat hey boss bare khush dikh rahe ho.."

"ha Shriya ka message aya hey..kal arahi hey.."

"arey wah beti ki ane ki khbr se itni khushi?kitne din ke liye arahi hey?"

"bas kal hi..parso subha wapas chale jayegi.."

"to kal sham mera dera tumhare gher pakka.."

"hey bhagwan.."

"kya bhagwan..Shriya ki haath ki coffee peeni hey..aur last bar usne kaha tha prawn pakora banana sikhegi.."

"tu bhi na..."

and they reached Abhijeet's home he got dwn with "ajana jo jo khana hey list leke..bhatiji ko bhi nahi chorta kya cheez hey tu.."

Daya laughed aloud and drove off..

Abhijeet entered and kept dwn his belongings..he was about to move to his room when his phone rang..

He picked up the call with "senior inspctr Abhijeet here.."

"pata hey pata hey..." a sweet voice answered

"Siya..tum.."

"arey aap ne pehchan liya?"

"after all cid officer jo hu.."

"ha wohi to..acha to yeah bhi boliye ki kiu call kiya.."

"ummm...yaad ayi hogi apne uncle ki.."

"uff ho wo to roj ati hey..aj kuch aur reason hey.."

"ummm...fir to pata nahi.."

"uff kuch to nahi pata..acha aab suniye..kal mein aapse milne arahi hu..4baje ki qarib..ek suprise hey.."

"kya suprise.."

"uncle kya aap bhi bol denge to suprise kaise hoga.."

Abhijeet smiled "arey haan yea bhi sahi..thik hey hum intejer kerenge.."

"jee..aur haan ek aur baat Daya uncle ko bhi bula lijiyega.."

"wo bhukkar kal asehi araha hey.."

"uncle..itna bhi nahi khate Daya uncle..hunh..arey haan..treat cahiye mujhe..reason to wohi suprise wala..per treat must hey.."

"jee madam mil jayega.."

"hmm..acha aab bataiye aap kaise hey?"

Abhijeet chuckled with "yaad agaya puchna..thik hu..bas Abhie gher aya.."

"to aap baat kiu ker rahe hey..pehle fresh ho lijiye fir kuch khaiye fir rest.."

"arey arey..ha nani amma..sab ker lunga aap kaise ho.."

"meri awaj se kaise lag rahi hu.."

"bahut khush.."

"bilkul..acha aab aur baat nahi..jaiye..good night.."

"good night beta..take care.."

and he cut the call with a sweet smile and relaxed expressions

.

.

.

The next morning arrived quietly but Abhijeet was still in bed as it was his weekly off when he heard the door bell..he sat up with irritated expression..but then remembered Shriya was about to come so got up hurriedly and moved to the door..

He opened the door to found Shriya standing who wished

*good morning.."

Abhijeet nodded and let her enter with *aap itni subha?*

she sat down on sofa with *meri ek friend ani wali thi..uske saath hi ayi..aap kaise hey*

she looked around

*mein thik hu..aap jao fresh hoke thora aram kerlo beta subha uthi hongi*

*mujhe adat hey..mein fresh hoke ati hu..aap bhi fresh ho jaiye aj coffee and breakfast mein banaungi..aapki chutti to hey na aj?*

Abhijeet nodded and moved in

After freshening back he come back to found coffee toast and omelets laid on table

*arey wah aap ne to bahut jaldi sab ker liya..*

Shriya smiled then she too sat dwn with *acp uncle kaise hey? freddy uncle? Sachin uncle?*

*sab thik hey..aapse baat to hoti rehti hey..*

*ha bas..*

Abhijeet strted taking the breakfast with *aap to kal hi ja rahi ho..to aj saradin ka kuch plan banaye?*

Shriya nodded excietdly *ek nayi film release hui..dekhne chale pls?*

*ok..fir nikalte hey breakfast complete kerke film dekhenge lunch kerenge aur fir shopping..*

*Daya uncle ki aj chutti nahi hey?*

*nahi wo shaam ko ayenge..shaam ko mein aapko kisi aur se bhi milaunga*

*kaun..*

*sham to hone do..*

Shriya made a face but Abhijeet shrugged..

.

.

.

.

They were busy roaming in a mall and like every teenage girl Shriya is confused btween dresses which one bttr..Abhijeet is just silently stnding because two times he had tried to interfare resulting in increase of confusion.

he was silently stnding when his phone rang he picked up the call with "ha Siya bolo"

"uncle aap gher pey hona?mein nikal rahi hu.."

"acha beta aap ajao..hum bas pahucte hey.."

"hum?"

"haan..aapko kisise milwana hey dekhiyega"

"ok uncle"

they cut the call and Abhijeet moved to Shriya

*hua aapka?*

*haan..*

*good aab gher chaliye..kaha tha na kisise milwana hey*

*arey haan..chaliye fir..mujhe bhi jaldi milna hey*

she hurried out of the shop..Abhijeet cant help a smile and follwed her.

Soon they reached the home and even before they enterd Abhijeet heard a "Abhijeet uncle"

that ever jolly tone automatically made him turn with a sweetest smile..

Shriya follwed his action and turned to look at Siya..

She suddenly felt unsecure..

Siya had strted her nonstop talking Abhijeet was nodding to her while opening the door and three of them entered

after they sat Abhijeet introduced Siya to Shriya as *Shriya yea Siya hey..hmmm...mera chota sa dost..*

"aur Siya yea Shriya hey meri beti.."

"uncle Shriya kya..mtlb aapne isharo se.."

"haa beta..per aap dhere baat karoge to wo lip reading ker legi.."

Siya nodded then turned to Shriya with "h..i.. P..e..hle tumhe.. dekha nahi hostel mey rehti ho?"

although Siya is trying to say all those slowly its little dfficult fr Shriya but she nodded smillingly and got up with *mein Abhie ati hu*

and she moved inside

Abhijeet felt smthng wrong but fr the moment he dropped the matter with "Siya aapko koi suprise dena tha?"

"arey haan mera boards ka result aya hey aur pata hey meine maths mey school mey top kiya"

another voice initiated from the door way "arey wah mtlb Siya ko to sach mey hi treat milna cahiye"

both turned to door and Siya nodded happily "jee ha Daya uncle..to kab milega?"

"Abhie.." and he produced the tub of icecream in frnt of her..Siya smiled with "thnk u..acha mein Shriya ko bhi bula k lau?"

Abhijeet nodded and Siya moved in

Daya asked "kya baat hey boss kuch soch rahe ho?"

"Shriya ko sayed koi baat khatak rahi hey achanaq khamosh"

"arey Siya ki asspass koi bhi hoga to use khamosh hi rehna hoga na..wo bolne ka mauka deti thori hey"

here Shriya entered in her room,sat on the bed silently..the carefree laughtr of Siya..her nonstop chattering and the constant smile over Abhijeet's face is roaming in her mind

her mind once again make her remember her incapibilties..yes its true from very first meeting Abhijeet had nvr paid heed to her disabilties but tdy she suddenly felt smthng dfrnt

can she ever be a respnsible daughter?a one who make her father proud?or she wil alwys be a burden on him..

A girl of nearly her age only is so carefree jolly anyone wil b proud of her..then why cant she be..

*mujhe to sab mil gaya..per kya mein kuch de bhi paungi..beti ka jo farz hey kya mein wo pura..Siya ki bareme suna to tha meine..kitni jldi apna bana liya tha usne..per mein to..*

her thoughts stopped with a touch over her shoulder..she looked up found Siya smilling at her

Shriya stood up with questioning eyes,Siya signalled her towards hall with a puppy face..Shriya nodded and both moved to the hall.

Daya whispered "lo Siya ne Shriya se bhi dosti ker liya"

after they all sat Shriya signalled to the tub with questioning look

Abhijeet replied *Siya ki boards result aya usne maths mey school mey top kiya..to yea Daya uncle ka gift..ruko mey bowl le..*

Shriya shook in no and showed herself..then moved in the kitchen and brough bowls and spoon..served the icecream fr all and then said *uncle yaad hey meine kaha tha mein kuch banana sikh rahi hu..*

Daya nodded excietdly

*mein bahut kuch sikh chuki hu..aj to nahi hua..next jab ayungi khilaungi..*

Daya nodded "done"

Siya widened her eyes with "tumhe khana banana bhi ata hey?wow..mujhe to yea sab nahi ata..aur kya kya kerti ho tum?"

Shriya cant grasp her words as they were quiet fast..she looked dwn feeling embarssed..Siya too got the matter and looked at Abhijeet uttered a low sorry..Abhijeet shook his head and patted her head softly then called Shriya but she got up with *aapki study ka haal kaafi kharab hey mein thora thik ker deti hu*

and moved in..it was usual fr her to do all this jobs whenever she came but this time it was nt the work but its a excuse fr her to slip away

Siya said extreme apolegetically "sorry uncle mein..mein humesha itni jaldi bolti hu wo..im srry uncle..mein Shriya se bhi.."

Abhijeet nodded in no "arey nahi beta wo asehi thora chup chup rehti hey..(bit naughtly) meri tarah.."

Siya in a moment protested with "aap chup rehte ho?itna to bolte ho aap..aap chup rehne wale hote to aapse dosti hi nahi hoti meri.." and the enviornment turned bit lighter

Shriya moved to study and strted arranging things neatly..books in one shelf and files in other..

Her mind was somewhere else

*mere apne uncle ne bhi mujhe bojh smjha kya mein sach mey..sayed haan..kya ker paungi mein jindegi mey?kuch bhi to nahi..yeaha taq mein kahi le jane ki bhi layek nahi hu..kisi se baat nahi ker sakti kisi ki baat smjh nahi smkti..humesha saath mey koi hona..possible to nahi..per na ho to mein kisi kaam ki hi to nahi*

she didnt even get aware when Siya left after one hour

after Siya's departure Daya strted in serious tone "Shriya sayed insecure feel kerne lagi hey.."

Abhijeet nodded with "asehi iss umar mey kuch complex hoti rehti hey aur Shriya to.."

"sayed wo khud ko kam smjhne lagi hey.."

"hmm.."

"hmm nahi boss baat kro usse.."

"ha kerta hu.."

Daya patted his shoulder with "mein nikalta hu..ache se smjhana.."

Abhijeet nodded

Abhijeet enterd the study to find all the things neatly arranged and Shriya sitting on his arm chair looking at the sky outside

he sighed and turned on the lights,Shriya turned to him

*kya baat hey pareshan dikh rahi hey meri beti*

Shriya nodded in no and tried to stand Abhijeet stopped her and sat on another chair present there

*beta aapse kuch baat kre?*

Shriya nodded nervously

*aap shaam se pareshan hey na?*

Shriya just looked away.

*beta yea jaruri to nahi na sab ek jaise ho..sab ki ander alag alag gun hote hey, hey na?*

Shriya continued looking at him then said *per mein to..*

*aap kya beta?yeahi ki aap dusro se alag ho..*

*serf alag nahi mujhme kamiya bhi..na mein kAbhie parai mey na kisi kaam mey thik se agey bar..*

*yea aapko kisne kaha?aapko serf apni kaami kiu dikhi..khubi kiu na..*

*per..*

*beta aap sabke jindegi mey jake jhako bahut si kami dikhegi..asal mey to dhundne jao to bina kaami ki insaan milna lagvag na mumkin hey..mujhme bhi kami hey..*

Shriya looked up *ha beta sab mey hey..per ager aap apni kami ko apnake baithe rahoge to fir sach mey kAbhie agey nahi bar paogi..*

Shriya scowled

*haan..per aap ager apni kamio se larr k khud ko kami se upar la sako to tab aap ko agey barne mey koi prblm nahi hoga..*

*per mein kaise..kisi bhi kaam k liye atleast dusre ki baat sunna aur kuch bolna to..*

*jaruri nahi hey..aap apni education ki bad aise institute se jur skti ho jo aise bacho ko leke deal krte hey..isme aap khud bhi agey bar skte ho aur dusre ko bhi..*

*per mein ker bhi paungi..*

Abhijeet smiled and nodded *aap cahke to dekho..*

Shriya seemed to be in deep thinking..

Abhijeet stood up and patted her shoulder *aapko Siya se yea kisi se insecure hone ki koi jarurat nahi..kiuki jitni special wo hey utna aap bhi..bas sabka field aur speciality alag hey..*

he moved out leaving her to face rest of her questions alone

he was busy working in his files when he heard a knock on the door

he turned to find Shriya stnding with a slight smile..

*aap ka dinner ready hey chaliye aur yea der raat taq kaam krna bandh kijiye..*

she noticed Abhijeet's fixed stare...so just nodded with a cute look..saying clearly

*mujhe jabab mil gaya..*

Abhijeet patted her head and moved out to follow the orders of his daughter

**r and r**


End file.
